What Tangled Webs We Weave
by EveryoneLeftYou
Summary: Christine Daae is restless. Months ago, she left Paris with Raoul. Yet now, she feels guilty and decides to return for one last visit. What...or who...will she find? EC rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A woman stood next to a window, gathering her thoughts. Or perhaps, letting them wander. She wasn't quite sure. Maybe both.

It seemed like since two months ago, everything was a blur. A mad, colorful, yet seemingly depressing blur. One should be happy while engaged. It was expected of women and had been since the beginning of time. Especially in these times.

The woman- or at her age really- girl stood next to the tall window which gave so much light and a sense of happiness. But the slight and disturbing frown on the young girl's face showed no happiness or light of any kind. She was a small thing, with her long brown curls hanging down her back. She wore a yellow and expensive gown. She looked like all wealthy girls at her age would. But inside, she was not like other girls at all.

At the age of eighteen, Christine Daae had a most interesting past. She was engaged to the Viscount of Paris and had been for two months time. She attended all balls and parties like an acceptable woman should. She gossiped and danced and pretended she was happy. Because in actuality, she was. Shouldn't she be? She was rich, young, and beautiful...the three things anybody would want most. But she didn't care. She was sick of the talks of the wedding and sick of images. But most of all, she was sick of herself. She was young carefree...and bored. Her fiancé-to-be was off doing all things Viscount and left her at his mansion to do as she pleased. Mostly that was read, occasionally paint, and stare out the window for hours upon hours.

There was an empty room that contained books of music, operas, and a large, lonely looking piano. Christine refused to touch the piano. Even if she knew how to play it, she wouldn't have. She couldn't. In fact, Christine despised being in the room. She had only gone in there to retrieve a book and found it thoroughly depressing. It brought back emotions she couldn't handle and didn't want to. She was still so very young and confused. Furthermore, she was engaged and felt it was wrong to question such a thing. Just looking at that piano made her feel sick to her stomach at what she had done.

As she looked out the window, not really seeing or watching anything, she was unaware that a man was standing there watching her as well, with a confused look on his face. The two watched their horizon in silence, lost in their thoughts and confused as to different people.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine's POV

Every evening after dinner, I took to staring out the window. To many, it seemed so dull to look out a window as the sun would set. Watching the country part of France, which I was not acquainted with was a daily pleasure.

Actually, I would wait for the sun to set before retreating to my corridors. I did not like the night. But not for the reason some might think. Raoul had taken to distracting me as best he could. Two months prior, I was swept away in this whirlwind of emotions and dropped at this manor.

This empty yet extravagant manor was where my company was servants and my fiancé. Raoul was the only person I knew. I felt utterly alone and scared out of my mind. Before, I had convinced myself that this was what I wanted; to be so out of my mind in love, that I would give up all I had known for a chance to start over, to not have a past...or at least, not have a known past.

Raoul pretended like nothing had ever happened either. But I felt so guilty...guilty that pretending _he_ had never existed.

My angel.

I felt a sting in my throat but no tears burned my eyes. I refused to let tears exist in my very _happy_ eyes. But I wasn't happy. I thought I would be...and again, I was wrong. I had been wrong so many times before and again I was wrong.

"Foolish girl!" I whispered to myself. "Foolish, foolish girl for ever believing you could forget!"

I had been in such a fast rush to get on my life, I hadn't let my emotions and fears catch up with me. But now, being stuck in this lonely mansion changed that. Nine times out of ten I was left with my thoughts and only my thoughts.

I was pulled out of my head by a voice. "Christine," said a man and I recognized it to be Raoul. He was behind me. I dared not turn around for fear that he had heard me.

His voice came closer. "Christine," he said again and I could hear him right behind me.

"Yes?" I said and my voice sounded scratchy. It didn't sound like me at all.

"What's on your mind?" Raoul asked and this time I turned around and faced him. He looked puzzled and watched me intently.

I opened my mouth to reply nothing was on my mind; I was merely worn out from the days work. _What work?_ I thought to myself, _you haven't done any such work since you came here._ I closed my mouth again and shook my head smiling slightly.

He continued to watch me. "Christine I don't like the thought of you keeping things to yourself. I know you...you'll continue to stay silent unless I ask what's bothering you."

I suppose he was right. But I didn't like being reminded of that. So unlike my normal and silent composition, I became angry. And for once, in my whole life, I decided to say what I was thinking. "Raoul...I need to go back to Paris."

He was still. His body didn't move a muscle and neither did I. Finally, he raised his eyebrows. "Paris?!" he said disbelievingly. "And what business could you want in Paris? I thought you wanted to get away from there. I thought that was what you wanted!"

I shook my head. "No Raoul that was what you wanted. I was happy in Paris its where my friends are and its where..." I swallowed. "...my father is."

Raoul shook his head also. "Christine, that's not why you want to go back, is it?"

I nodded. "It is! I miss Meg and Madam Giry and...singing Raoul. I miss singing." I told him the truth. Not all of it perhaps but I wasn't about to do that. It was silent for a long time. I couldn't hear anything but the ticking of the clocks in his home. I waited for him to reply but he didn't. He simply stared at me like he had never seen me before.

Eventually, he spoke again. "Surely you don't want to go back to Paris to sing at the Opera Populaire? Christine, if you want to sing that is fine. I will find you the grandest theater and you can sing there. Perhaps we could go to Italy..." he said thoughtfully but I interrupted.

"No Raoul! I want to go to Paris. Please...I need to find closure. I never got to say goodbye to Meg or anyone I knew. I feel like we left too soon! Like we just ran for our lives! Well, I left mine behind but if we are to marry then...then I need to go back and end things properly."

It was silent again and Raoul just stood there shaking his head slightly. He opened his mouth a few times as if he was going to say something but he would always close it again. He continued shaking his head and I spoke again, barely above a whisper.

"Please understand...I have to do this." That was all I said. That was all there was to say, at least that's how I felt. But Raoul didn't seem to think so.

"Are you having doubts Christine?" he said.

I swallowed. "Doubts?" I asked. He nodded. "No Raoul...I just need to go back. It's my home."

He stared at me with sad eyes. "I thought you wanted this to be your home now. We agreed didn't we? That was what you told me months ago, and now I find out you feel differently!"

I was starting to feel frustration. "I was scared Raoul! I didn't know where to run and in the circumstances I felt anywhere was better than there! I'm not blaming you. This isn't your fault, it's mine."

Raoul walked over to the other window and ran his hand through his hair. I heard him sigh. "Don't worry. It wouldn't be a long trip. Not really. You have nothing to fear." He turned to me again.

"Then why do I feel like I do? Christine...Christine, for all we know _he's_ still there!"

I said nothing because I had been thinking the same thing. He was still there, I was sure of it. He had to be. If he wasn't, how could I ever feel like I had done the right thing? It would be the largest ellipsis in my life if he had left Paris as I had. I looked at Raoul.

"If you're going to try to talk me out of it, then you should stop Raoul. Because I need to do this and I had hoped you would understand. I'll be fine."

He started to walk towards me silently. As he reached me, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Do what you must then," he whispered in my ear. I rested my hands on his arms but wasn't entirely at ease. "I just worry for you...Would you like me to accompany you?"

He seemed to be asking another question rather than the one he spoke aloud. I shook my head.

"No, I know how busy you are working. I understand. I'll be ok." With that, I kissed his cheek chastely and started to head up to my room.

"Oh and Christine?" he asked me. I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

He seemed to hesitate. "I love you."

The superiority that had been in his voice the whole night seemed to vanish with this simple phrase. I smiled a very little and replied "I love you too," before turning back and climbing the stairs to my quarters.

I did love Raoul. He was a good man and he obviously cared for my safety.

But in the back of my mind I felt the tiniest surge of guilt and knew exactly who had caused that to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next day, Christine was lying in bed. The sun outside was just barely peeking over the horizon. Christine had barely slept a wink that whole night.

Every time she had come close, a face would come to her mind. A certain person she had known since she was very young. _I don't even know his name, _she thought. She promised herself she would find out from Madam Giry when she returned.

Sighing loudly, she decided to get up seeing as there was no point in sleep now. She knew Raoul had probably already left for work. He always left so early. But now, she somehow didn't mind as much as she had before.

She had seen pain in his eyes the previous night. She hated hurting him because he had been nothing but gracious to her. But Raoul was not exactly a passionate man.

Oh, he had been on the rooftop that one night. But after that he was more concerned with catching the Phantom. It was the way he was; he had always had a lot of responsibility. She just somehow got the impression that somewhere he had forgotten what exactly he was fighting for.

_Never get so caught up in the chase that you forget what it is you desire._

Her father had told her that many years ago and as she thought of it, it made her think of Paris yet again. She was finally going back, something weeks ago she never would have thought possible.

Maybe it wasn't smart; maybe she would only become disappointed. But if she didn't go she would never know.

Christine dressed in a dark green traveling dress and cape. As she headed downstairs she saw maids bustling around having her things in order for the trip. It almost looked comical really. They were doing all this for her, Christine Daae, the poor little chorus girl.

Christine smiled a bit. Oh, if only they knew how she had been living her entire life. But Raoul had seen to it that she look as wealthy as anyone in the country.

A maid stopped her fussing when she saw Mademoiselle Daae was in her presence. "Oh Mademoiselle I'm glad to see your up. I'm so sorry for the delay but we have almost all your things packed and you will be on your way in ten minute's time..." the young maid said.

Christine nodded at the woman as she put on her traveling gloves. "Don't worry, anytime will be fine. Did Raoul leave already?" she inquired.

The maid nodded. "Yes Mademoiselle. He had an important meeting I believe. But he did leave a note. Here, I will fetch it for you."

Christine waited as the maid searched for the note. She returned with it clutched in her hand. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly. Christine scanned it quickly.

_My dear, _

_I'm so sorry I had to leave early and couldn't see you off. However I instructed the drivers to take the best care of you. Do be careful, and say hello to everyone for me. Again, I wish I could have said goodbye to you before you left. Come home soon, alright Christine? The sooner we get married the better. _

_Love, Raoul_

Christine smiled dutifully as the maid watched her face. "Thank you," she said handing the note back to her. The maid looked curious and Christine could see she desperately wanted to read the note but it would be rude to do so without asking and Christine would say no more.

"Well, if my things are all packed, then I expect I shall be off," She said and couldn't help feeling more excited than she had in a long time.

The maid bowed slightly. "Yes I believe everything is ready for you. I will see you to your carriage." The two walked outside to where the small black carriage awaited them.

All the servants of the household had come to bid farewell to their master's fiancée.

Christine turned to them all. "Thank you for your hospitality. Do tell Raoul I won't be gone long." She smiled at all of them politely even though she was dying to leave.

The maid she had spoken with said, "Of course we will. Be safe now." She nodded once and entered the small carriage.

She heard the driver whip the horses and she was off. She looked back at the luxurious house she had spent the last couple of months in.

On the outside, it was completely beautiful and extravagant. But as Christine had learned, looks could be oh so deceiving.


End file.
